


A poor sick little peter

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man (Ultimateverse), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Nice Peter, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter, Sick Peter, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Peter Dad, dad tony, love/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Its the middle of the night and tony is panicked by a toddler peter who has come down with a cold. And looks after his little snffling baby boy.Just a other little one while working on some bigger works. Not really all that happy with this one. But still wanted to post it. Also still looking for a beta reader if anyone is inerested. just comment down below, and would love anyone who likes this to comment to :)





	A poor sick little peter

"Daddy ...hurts" peter sobs reaching out for his dad who had just sprinted it into Peters room. After Jarvis had woken him up. Alerting him that peters seems to be running a high fever with stomach pains and a horrible cough. 

Its two in the morning and Tony had only just gone to bed. After working in his lab all night. He was tired and frustrated. But his baby was sick... so sleep would have to wait. He sighs heavy, how could he have missed peter coming down with a cold! He thought he had been doing a good job with peter making sure he ate healthy, went to school, got enough sleep every night and the most important thing making sure he made time to spend with his baby. Not wanting peter to grow up the way he did, with a father that was never around to bound with. 

"Hurts...to hot. Daddy no more!" Peter cries not thinking starlight with his high fever. Curling in on himself in a failed attempt stop the pain in his Stomach.   
Tony's heart aches seeing his little boy like this. Wishing he could take the pain away. Or swap places with him. Reaching down he puts a hand to peters sweaty forehead. Gently pushing his hair back. Running fingers crossed his scalp, gently massaging his head. 

"I'm sorry baby...Daddy is here." He whispers, sitting down beside peter who just Sobs leaning into his father’s touch. After a small while of gently stroking peters hair. He puts his hands under peters arms lifting him from the bed. Resting him tightly against his hip, peters whines in protest wrapping his arms around his father’s neck for support. 

Tony just apologises "sorry baby but I have to give your medication. It will help you get better..." Peters just nods crying into his dad's neck. Tony makes his way to kitchen holding his baby tightly to him. He tells Jarvis to turn the lights down. So not to hurt peters eyes. And to keep an eye on peters fever till it breaks.   
placing peter on top of the kitchen counter. 

He remerges through the Medicine cupboard. Finding the kids Flu medicine. Banana tasting. Knowing full well peters hates this one. But it's all they got at the moment. So, it’s going to have to do. Even if his little boy wouldn’t like him for it. Peter was going to take a spoonful of it.   
He was expecting the horrible cry when he turned around. And peter saw the medication bottle. "No! no don't want..." peters sobs into his hands. It breaks Tony, every time he has to play the "bad guy." 

"Petey, it’s to make you feel better..." Tony tries to explain. But peter is having none of it. Screaming loudly, he kicks his feet against the counter. “NO! NO! don’t want it!” Tony puts a hand to his forehead slowly rubbing in frustration. Reminding himself that peter is only acting out because he is over tried and unwell. 

"Peter..." he tries, again in his most gently voice. But peters scream goes on relentless. Drowning him out. Clenching his fist's, he took a deep breath. Not wanting to lose his temper, he was not like his father and he wouldn't be either. 

He wraps his arms around peter squeezing him tightly to his chest and rubbing his back. He lets peter scream had hit him “NO! daddy!” in a failed attempt to make his daddy give in and let him go. 

"Hush baby, I got you." Humming into peters ear. Squeezing him tightly to his chest running fingers through his hair, more for his own comfort then for peters.   
It doesn't take long for the young stark to scream and kick himself tired. Now just small sniffles coming from him has he clings to his dad’s tank top. "Daddy sleepy..." peters muffled voice croaks from Tony's chest. Completely forgetting his little tantrum from a moment ago. When he wanted nothing more but for his dad to let him ago. Now nuzzling into tony, fighting sleepy eyes. Tony just shakes his head actually quite amused by how peter can go from hot too cold in less than a minute. 

"Well you can go back to bed if you have your medication." Gently kissing the top of peters head. Still gently rubbing his back to soothe him.   
"No...med- stay with you." Peter Protists. His little hands gripping to Tony top. Has he asked to sleep with his daddy tonight.   
"Take you medication. And you can sleep in daddies’ bed tonight...yeah honey do we have a deal." Humming gently with victory smile. If Peter has the choice between no medication and no daddy. He's going to take the medication. 

Peter sits hugging Tony for little while obviously thinking on it. When tony decides his tired of waiting and plays unfair with his little bundle of love. "Does peter not want to stay with daddy?" Tony asks in his sad fake voice. 

"Peter doesn't love daddy..." He knows this was a little harsh and very unfair to play against a 5-year-old. Who loves Tony to know end. But it works. Has peter head shoots up to look at him with big tears running down his checks. 

"P-peter -loves daddy " he sobs making tony feel unbelievably guilty. 

But still plays with peter to win. 

"Then you have to take your medication." Tony tells him rubbing tears off peters face. Giving in. Peter just nods. Watching unhappily has Tony opens up the bottle and pushes the spoon of gooey cold medication to his lips. 

Peter keeps his mouth shut tight. Looking unbelievably adorable with his sad pink puffy little baby face. "Peter..." Tony warns gently. Checking his chance has peters lips open ever so slightly. Pushing the spoon full of Banana cold medicine into his mouth.   
Then quickie placing a hand over peter mouth when the boy tries to go back on his decision and spit it out. Tony keeps his hand there till peter gives in swallowing it. A look of discussed on his face. "That's my big boy!" Tony happily grins. Pulling peter back up into his arms. Peter on the other hand looks anything but happy. As he shoves his soaking face into his dad’s neck. 

Tony continues to praise peter all the way to his bedroom. "Daddy brave little boy" he hums, kissing the top of peters head over and over. Before lying him down onto the bed. He gets in next to him. Pulling peter tightly against his chest has wraps the covers over the both of them.   
One hand Secure on peters back gently rubbing circles. While his free hand goes through peters curly hair. "Love you peter...so much" whispers quietly into peters ear. Cudding his little sniffing boy has close to him has possible. 

"Love daddy to" peters mumbles back. Cuddling into his dad's chest. Face inches away for the Arc reactor. 

"Daddy perfect little boy"

"Daddy always gonna be here peter" 

Tony continues to whisper sweet words to peter. Long after the boy has fallen asleep.


End file.
